Technologies associated with network devices, and in particular personal devices, are implemented in various forms and accessible from many sources. Services for mobile communication can allow for portability of devices. While conventional systems allow for mobility, there are limitations on devices and device configurations. With respect to local networks, system components are also limited in many ways. Many conventional devices are not interoperable with other devices or network services. Connectivity of devices, or the lack connectivity, in conventional systems can be a major drawback. Many user devices must be configured to interact with one another. In many cases, conventional communication protocols and configurations do not allow for connectivity.